eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Sonata Wiki
Welcome to the Eternal Sonata Wiki! An Eternal Sonata database that anyone can edit! So far we have articles and you can help by improving any of our articles or adding new ones. Warning: The Eternal Sonata Wiki may contain unmarked spoilers. If you have not played the game, read with caution. Eternal Sonata (トラスティベル 〜ショパンの夢) is a JRPG video game for PS3 and XBOX released in 2007 in Japan and 2008 in North America. It is rated T for 13 and up due to mild alcohol refernces, language, and violence. The game revolves around a dying Frederic Chopin in his golden era. He appears to be in a coma, but is conscious in a music-oriented dream world that he seems to have created. Captain Dolce is a recurring boss in Eternal Sonata, head of a group of three pirates styling themselves as the Invincible Dolce Gang. As a boss, she first appears to trouble the party on-board on her own pirate ship, the [[Pirate Ship Dolce|Pirate Ship Dolce]]. She moves swiftly, hits with a number of powerful attacks, and is especially troublesome in tandem with her two allies, the 1st Lieutenant (Bass) and 2nd Lieutenant (Guitar). She can be fought a total of two more times in a normal playthrough, and an additional time in Encore Mode. The third and fourth battles provide some of the best accessory rewards in the game. Read more... Past Featured Articles... * That the battle theme used for the final boss fight is a remix of Chopin's "Revolutionary Etude"? *That the boss Tracer has a Special Attack that shares its name with one of Falsetto's - Willow Strike? *That the song "Heaven's Mirror" was presented in Japanese in the original Japanese version, but was changed to an Italian operetta for the international releases? *That the Hanon Hills were named after a real-life piano pedagogue, rather than a musical term? *That in the PS3 version of Eternal Sonata, Serenade has the highest speed stat of any character, and her exclusive armor Noble White increases it by a further 20%? Past Did You Knows... ---- ---- [https://twitter.com/ESonataWiki Eternal Sonata Wiki on Twitter] [http://eternalsonatawiki.tumblr.com/ Eternal Sonata Wiki on Tumblr] Eternal Sonata is an RPG, developed by tri-Crescendo. The game is about the final hours of legendary Polish composer Frédéric François Chopin. The story envisions a fictional world dreamed by Chopin during his last hours that is influenced by Chopin's life and music, and in which he himself is a playable character, among others. "Your astra is glowing. But it's glowing far too brightly for this world. It's glowing so brightly that it is unconsciously leading you toward a deep darkness. One that must be illuminated. And someday, the moment will arrive when a sea of unending darkness will lie waiting before you. Oh, how I wish you weren't the only person who could bring light to that deep, dark abyss." Solfege, telling Polka about astras * Eternal Sonata * Main Characters * Playable Characters * Weapons * Forte agents * Andantino * Original Score * Drama CD * Manga adaptation * Official Strategy Guide * Official U.S. Website * Audio and Music Samples * Wallpapers Eternal Sonata Wiki Updates Category:Eternal Sonata Wiki